The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module to be installed in an electronic device such as a television, a personal computer, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module which is capable of solving a problem occurring when a light diffuser plate which is made of synthetic resin and is disposed at a rear side of a liquid crystal panel is formed integrally with a frame portion which is made of synthetic resin and is used for fixing the light diffuser plate to the rear frame.
In a related-art liquid crystal module, edge portions of an light diffuser plate which is disposed at a rear side of a liquid crystal panel is overlapped with side plates of a rear frame in which a light source such as a cold cathode tube is accommodated. The edge portions of the light diffuser plate is pressed and fixed to the rear frame by a frame component (a cell guide) made of synthetic resin.
In order to reduce costs by reducing the number of components and the number of assembly processes, there is a liquid crystal module in which the light diffuser plate is formed integrally with the frame component (the cell guide) made of synthetic resin. In such a liquid crystal module, as shown in FIG. 9, a cushion member 106 is disposed inside a frame portion 105a which is formed integrally with the light diffuser plate 105, and an edge portion of the liquid crystal panel 108 is supported by this cushion member 106.
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a frame is formed integrally with a circumference of a diffuser plate and a circumferential edge portion of a liquid crystal panel is directly supported by this frame, and Patent Document 2 discloses a direct backlight using a diffuser plate-integrated upper frame in which a diffuser plate is formed integrally with a circumferential edge portion of an upper frame, and an circumferential edge portion of a liquid crystal panel is supported by a stepped support portion of the frame.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-75490
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-192912
However, in the related-art liquid crystal module, as shown in FIG. 9, in which the cushion member 106 is disposed inside the frame portion 105a of the light diffuser plate 105 to support the edge portion of the liquid crystal panel 108, the cushion member 106 is likely to be inside an imaginary line L1 indicating a viewing angle range of a display surface of the liquid crystal panel 108. Accordingly, the cushion member 106 may be viewable from the display surface of the liquid crystal panel 108, and it deteriorates the display quality. As a dimension from an imaginary line L2 indicating an end of a display range of the liquid crystal panel 108 to an end of the liquid crystal panel 108 decreases, the cushion member 106 enters further into the viewing angle range indicated by the imaginary line L1, and thus the cushion member 106 can be easily seen. Therefore, such a problem is not negligible.
Meanwhile, in the liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 and the direct backlight disclosed in Patent Document 2, since the liquid crystal panel is not supported by the cushion member, the cushion member is not seen from the display surface of the liquid crystal panel. However, in the liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a stepped bent portion between the frame and the diffuser plate which are formed integrally with each other are easily seen from the display surface of the liquid crystal panel. In the direct backlight disclosed in Patent Document 2, there is also a problem in that since the stepped support portion of the diffuser plate-integrated upper frame and the stepped bent portion of the diffuser plate can be easily seen from the display surface of the liquid crystal panel, the display quality is deteriorated.